In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of glucose in industrial applications as a starting material for bioethanol and polymeric materials that serve as alternative fuels for petroleum fuel.
Conventionally, as described in Patent Literature 1, glucose for industrial use has been produced from potatoes, grains such as corn, wheat, barley, rye, triticale, and rice, or plants used as raw material for sugar such as sugarcane and sugar beets. However, there is concern that, as industrial application accelerates, the transaction prices of grains and plants used as raw material for sugar that are traded for use as food will rise, thereby cutting into household budgets and playing a part in famine in developing countries.
Therefore, it is desirable that glucose be produced from cellulose raw materials that are non-food products, such as wood, grass, and rice straw, of which vast reserves can be found on Earth. Patent Literature 2 discloses the production of glucose from such cellulose raw materials.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-915550    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-085544